beeandpuppycatfandomcom-20200223-history
Bee And PuppyCat Wiki:Rules
Welcome to the Bee and PuppyCat Wiki! To make everyone's experience as pleasant as possible, the following rules have been put in place to protect the wiki and its users. All editors and users are expected to know and abide by these rules, so please familiarize yourself with them. Administrators will act accordingly to protect this wiki from rule breaks and incorrect edits, with first time offenses resulting in anything from a warning to a short ban, depending on the circumstances. If you have any questions or suggestions, please contact one of the admins. General rules #Be courteous. #*Avoid topics that make others uncomfortable (e.g., religion, politics). If you do discuss these topics, do so in a polite, respectful manner. #*No bullying of any kind. Users found to bully others, even outside the wiki, are subject to banning. #*Do not attack, threaten, or name-call. #Do not swear. People the age of thirteen are the youngest users that should be on our wiki, so when writing something, consider that 13 year olds will read it. #*Do not post images with adult language or offensive content. Because images appear in our new files gallery, it's important to keep them clean. #*Hate speech and ethnic slurs are never acceptable. #*Allusions are acceptable (words like "darn" or "crap" are acceptable). #No spamming. This includes excessive posting of the same message multiple times, or posting numerous messages of gibberish. #No trolling. This is defined as performing actions for the purpose of provoking angry or negative reactions from other people. #Do not impersonate other users. #Do not spread false information about other users. #Do not support or encourage vandalism, on this or any other wiki. #Advertising other wikis is prohibited. #You will be held responsible for your account. If your friend/cousin/sibling "borrowed" your account and vandalized the wiki, your account is proven to be not secure and action must be taken. #For your safety, please do not post personal information about yourself, such as your school or home address. Editing rules See Bee And Puppycat Wiki:Article Guidelines for more information. #Before you create a new page, know what is expected of it. It must be formatted as well as similar pages, which includes correct capitalization, layout, templates, and categories. #Do not create duplicate pages, or pages with almost the same function. #Do not make up and add unnecessary categories to pages. There is a system in place for ease of navigation. If you do not understand how it works, don't try to categorize. #Do not use bullet form in descriptions on articles. Paragraph form reads better, looks more cohesive, and allows information to flow. #Trivia sections should only contain data that has nowhere else to go in the article. #If you update something important about a template, you are responsible for updating the template on every page that uses it. #Do not clutter an article with images. Usually, one image per article is enough. If there are important images, they should be added to the /gallery of a page. Image rules See Bee And Puppycat Wiki:Image Guidelines for more information. #Images should be named using this wiki's filename convention. Our goal is a good balance of conciseness, recognizability, and consistency. Do not upload images such as "Bbeeedadada.jpg" or "beeangryface.PNG". The correct name form is "Source short description.png or jpg in lowercase letters". The source should be properly capitalized and the description should be lowercase. For the sake of conciseness, non-episode sources can be initials instead of the full name (We Love Fine website = WLF). Also, if the source/episode title begins with the words Bee and PuppyCat, it is not necessary to include those words in the image name. For example, "Part 1 dance.png" is a correctly-named image taken from Bee and PuppyCat Part 1 where dancing occurs. An example of a correctly-named, non-episode image is "WLF pajama party shirt.png", which is a picture of a shirt available from the merchandiser We Love Fine. Incorrectly named files may be deleted. #Do not upload entire scenes of images. Because Bee and PuppyCat is an online show, thus giving everyone access to all episodes, it is unnecessary to have tons and tons of screenshots depicting every second of an episode. #*For episode galleries, the screenshot count should be no more than 15 of the most important scenes from the episode. The goal is to remind people of key events, not retell the entire episode in slideshow format. Title cards do not count in this number. #*For character galleries, please keep episode screenshots to no more than 3 interesting/important moments involving the character in that episode. #Concept art should only go in the Bee and PuppyCat (series)/Gallery. Do not post concept art to character or episode galleries. These should only show completed art. This is to minimize double-posting of images in multiple galleries. #Do not upload and add images to pages only to receive a badge. #Do not upload duplicate or virtually similar images. #Do not upload images that you have no plan for. #Do not add fanart to articles. Achievement rules #Do not make nonsense comments or blogs just to get badges. #Edits should only be made to improve the wiki. Do not make fluff edits (minor, unnecessary edits) to boost your edit count. Blog rules #Blogs cannot have offensive subjects or language. Chat rules #All general rules apply in chat. #Create a profile, or edit before coming on chat. If you go on chat with 0 edits, you will be kindly asked to create a profile. Forum rules #Please use forums for discussing community issues, ideas, or topics that would not be suited to blogs or article talk pages. #*Votes will not be recognized unless on a forum. #*All contests are to be approved by an admin. #You may not edit, close, or remove another user's comments, posts, or blogs unless they are blatant spam or advertising. Even if it's your own forum post, you may not remove comments. #*Note, you can close your own forum threads. #If you want to share fanfiction, please put it in a blog. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Guidelines